nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
Kari Kurohane
Kari Kurohane was a player character in the Tomb of Annihilation Campaign of Nat19. She was a fallen aasimar ranger, and was portrayed by ErehcVA. Personality - History Kari was a member of the Kurohane family, a family of hunters from Kara-Tur. Centuries ago her ancestors were chosen by Fa Kuan, the Kara-Turan god of justice, to become aasimar. Eventually, they decided to hunt and kill an emissary of Fa Kuan. As punishment, he bestowed a curse upon them to be hunted by various creatures. Kari somehow learned of the Soulmonger in Chult, and ventured there in an attempt to earn forgiveness for her family's transgression by destroying it and doing as much good as she can. Role in Plot - Relationships & Affiliations Shaegrace Dragonrider Kari views Shaegrace as a friend. Enough so to risk her life for her on multiple occasions despite not being asked. She becomes worried when Shaegrace wittingly endangers herself. Tefnek Kari views Tefnek in a highly negative light. She disapproves of the Executioner's Run that Tefnek created and runs. Abilities Aasimar Abilities * Celestial Resistance (resistant to radiant and necrotic damage) * Darkvision (60ft) * Healing Hands * Light Bearer * Subrace: Fallen ** Necrotic Shroud Ranger (UA) Abilities * Extra Attack * Favored Enemy (Undead) * Fighting Style: Close Quarters Shooter (UA; Modified) ** When making a ranged attack on an enemy within 5 feet of you, you do not have disadvantage on the attack. You have a +1 bonus to attack rolls on ranged attacks. * Greater Favored Enemy (Fiends) * Natural Explorer * Primeval Awareness * Ranger Conclave: Horizon Walker ** Detect Portal ** Ethereal Step ** Horizon Walker Magic ** Planar Warrior * Spellcasting (Wisdom-based ability) Feats * Sharpshooter Spells Level 1 Spells * Cure Wounds * Nightowl (Grimlore's Grimoire spell) ** Summons the mythical spirit of an owl that appears on your shoulder. The owl cannot attack or carry any objects but understands any simple commands you give it up to a mile away. As a bonus action you can see and hear through the perspective of the owl, but are blinded and deafened while doing so. Has a casting time of 1 action, can be cast as a ritual, and lasts 24 hours. It does not require concentration. * Protection from Evil and Good (Horizon Walker Magic) * Zephyr Strike Level 2 Spells * Lesser Restoration * Misty Step (Horizon Walker Magic) * Pass Without Trace Special Equipment Weapons * Sachiel: A longbow made of blackened bones. It is a family heirloom of Kari's, and was made using the bones of Sachiel, the emissary of Fa Kuan her ancestors killed. Aside from its appearance, it is an average longbow. Clothing * Other * Trivia * The name "Kurohane" roughly translates to "Black Wing" in Japanese, in reference to Kari's black, skeletal aasimar wings. * Kari's Fighting Style, Close Quarters Shooter, is an Unearthed Arcana Fighting Style that normally allows a character's ranged attacks to ignore half cover and three-quarters cover against targets within 30 feet of them. For balancing purposes, that aspect of it has been removed for Kari. Gallery Kari Kurohane Fullbody.png|Kari Kurohane (Artwork by SourFlowr) Sachiel.png| Kari's bow, Sachiel Category:Characters (Tomb of Annihilation Campaign) Category:Player Characters (Tomb of Annihilation Campaign) Category:Tomb of Annihilation Campaign Category:Aasimar Category:Fallen Aasimar Category:Rangers